Irmãos
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Algumas vezes ele se esquecia que eles não eram irmãos.


Título:Irmãos  
Autora:Nayla  
Beta:Thife  
Categoria:Pré-serie (wee!fic) - Presente AS GOT para amber  
Classificação:G  
Capitulos:one-shot  
Completa:SIM  
Resumo:Algumas vezes ele se esquecia que eles não eram irmãos.  
N/A:Quando voce me falou que preferia friendship deles eu fiquei muito louca ok? Porque eu to numa fase muito throbb tensa e eu tive que escrever wee!fic porque na minha cabeça, assim que eles crescem, eles se pegam, então...

xxx

Theon acordou com o coração batendo tão loucamente que ele, por um segundo, acreditou que este lhe arrebentaria o peito, saltando para fora. Procurou acalmar a respiração, inspirando profundamente, mas logo soltou todo o ar em um soluço incontrolável. Tinha sonhado com Pyke quase completamente destruída, com a expressão derrotada que assolara o rosto de seu pai enquanto ele o forçava a repetir as palavras de sua casa pela última vez, antes de Eddard Stark, maldito seja, levá-lo para longe de sua família.

O castanho levou a mão a boca e olhou para os quatro cantos de seu quarto, tentando se situar, se convencer de que agora estava tudo bem, que fora apenas um pesadelo, mas a visão que o recebeu só serviu para encher-lhe ainda mais os olhos de lágrimas. Ele continuava em Winterfell, prisioneiro dos nortenhos, e seu pesadelo estava longe de terminar.

Recriminando-se pelo seu momento de fraqueza, o Greyjoy secou os olhos com os punhos cerrados com força, sem pensar que tal gesto só os deixaria ainda mais inchados. Ele era um verdadeiro homem de ferro e seu coração também deveria ser, pensou.

Nada mais que acontecesse naquele lugar seria sério o bastante para merecer suas lágrimas, sua preocupação, sua ajuda ou algo além de uma risada de deboche, decidiu-se e cruzou os braços em cima do peito como uma confirmação silenciosa de sua resolução. Por um momento Theon sentiu-se melhor só de pensar que seu pai ficaria orgulhoso e...

Dois baques fortes na porta de madeira o arrancaram de seus devaneios num susto e Theon se levantou cautelosamente, irritado com o quão alta sua respiração soava a seus próprios ouvidos. Removeu a tranca da porta, um pouco contrariado por terem decidido lhe perturbar tão tarde, mas mesmo assim abriu a porta, sabendo que não poderia destratar os Starks.

O corredor estaria completamente escuro se não fosse por uma pequena vela e Theon não precisou se abaixar para ver quem estava segurando-a. Robb tinha sete anos, sendo cinco anos mais novo do que ele, mas parecia crescer mais forte e saudável a cada dia que se passava, para orgulho dos pais. – Você está atrasado. – O ruivo passou por ele sem o menor aviso e entrou no quarto rapidamente, dirigindo-se para perto da lareira. – Acenda-a.

Theon sentiu-se um pouco mal ao notar que o garoto Stark estava vestindo apenas com suas roupas leves de dormir, que não o protegiam nada contra o frio, mas resolveu se focar na ordem, outra ordem que recebera de um Stark. – Você devia voltar para o seu quarto, Robb, e acender a sua própria. – Mas apesar de suas palavras duras, o Greyjoy ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto e pegou dois gravetos da lareira, começando a esfregá-los um contra o outro.

– Você se esqueceu? – Robb franziu as sobrancelhas para ele,completamente confuso. Mas logo a realização o atingiu ao receber um "o quê?" em resposta e ele não gostou. – Eu não acredito que você esqueceu! Você disse que ia me ensinar a atirar melhor e eu... – O ruivo teve que engolir as palavras ao ver o fogo recém-aceso iluminar os olhos inchados do protegido de seu pai. – Você está chorando?

Robb sempre fora mais que um o filho de seu captor para Theon. Suas feições claras e meigas eram tão diferentes das de um homem do norte que contribuíam para que o castanho muitas vezes se esquecesse desse fato. Ele sabia que Robb o tinha como um irmão mais velho, seguindo-o para todos os cantos, embarcando em suas travessuras e sugerindo novas, mesmo depois de receberem as mais terríveis broncas, mas ele também soubera que o Senhor Stark apenas permitia que eles brincassem juntos porque tinha consciência de que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, que esse laço fraterno que os unia era imaginário e que um dia eles teriam que crescer. E Theon sempre soube disso, ele sempre soube, mas, de alguma maneira, ainda doía e _não deveria_ porque seu coração devia ser de pedra e, se ele não conseguisse transformá-lo logo, ele não seria digno de sua casa, de seu sobrenome. Ele não poderia ser um Greyjoy.

Tampouco ele poderia ser um Stark. Então, o que sobraria?

– Não é assunto seu, Stark, e não lhe diz respeito. – Ele se ouviu dizer, as palavras soando-lhe tão frias que ele, o castanho, não conseguiu deixar de tremer. – Mas para a sua informação eu não estou chorando, não estou. – E como se para contradizê-lo, ele sentiu mais e mais lágrimas se formarem nos cantos de seus olhos: – EU NÃO ESTOU CHORANDO! – Ele exclamou alto e desesperado como se fosse uma guerra e ele pudesse vencê-la no grito, mas logo seus esforços mostraram-se inúteis quando um soluço lhe escapou.

– Eu... – Robb tentou tocá-lo no ombro, mas o Greyjoy fugiu de perto dele, levantando-se e encaminhando-se para a porta.

O castanho abriu-a e inspirou fundo antes de mandar: – Vamos. Acho que é hora de você voltar para o seu quarto. Vá,vá. – Repetiu, vendo que o garoto não fizera nenhum movimento que indicasse que estava prestes a obedecer.

- Posso ficar? – Robb virou-se na direção dele, sentando em cima das pernas. – E passar a noite com você? – Ele parecia extremamente desconfortável e agitado, as mãos serpenteando pelas próprias coxas e seus olhos fixados no chão.

Theon sentiu o coração apertar ao ouvi-lo. Principalmente porque ele não precisava de compaixão, de pena; ele não era fraco ou um bebê chorão que morria de medo que monstros se escondessem embaixo de suas camas, não. Ele já era quase um homem e ele sabia que os monstros tinham seus próprios aposentos e se escondiam atrás de nomes e títulos nobres, mas ele também sabia que não precisava ter medo porque no final esses monstros podiam sangrar, morrer. Então tudo que ele tinha que fazer era se preparar, ficar mais forte para que consiga enfrentá-los um dia, ele precisa de armas e de oportunidades, não de um abraço. Ele não queria um abraço, ou pelo menos, _ele não deveria querer._

– Eu tive um pesadelo. – Robb interrompeu seus pensamentos, sua voz um tanto quanto baixa e Theon teve que se aproximar para ouvi-lo melhor. – E eu não consigo voltar a dormir, eu não quero... Eu não quero ficar sozinho. – Ele levantou os olhos rapidamente, mas, assim que encontrou os azuis do castanho, desviou-os novamente o mais rápido que pode.

Robb estava mentindo, seu nervosismo o entregando. Era tão óbvio que Theon sentiu-se subestimado e ofendido, mas um pouco, _bem pouco,_ orgulhoso. Porque Robb sempre se recusara a tomar parte em suas mentiras, nobre e honrado demais _como o pai_ para enganar qualquer pessoa e agora ele estava mentindo, tentando mentir, mas por quê?

– Posso? – Robb pressionou outra vez, mas Theon nem lhe respondeu, perdido nos seus pensamentos.  
Tudo estava começando a fazer sentido agora: Robb estava finalmente mentindo e _era por ele,_ era uma maneira de confortá-lo sem machucar-lhe o ego. Theon abriu a boca para responder mas ele não sabia o que deveria falar, fazer e até mesmo pensar sobre isso.

– Posso? – Robb tornou mais uma vez e Theon finalmente parou para olhá-lo.

– Você não está velho demais para ter pesadelos? – E ele sorriu debochado para o garoto e sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver o rosto de Robb ficar vermelho, porque ele não sabia qual reação que ele desencadearia com as suas palavras. – E você não precisa, uh, você não precisa pedir... – Ele recomeçou, agora com toda a sua atenção voltada para os próprios pés. – Você é o herdeiro Stark, Robb, você poderia simplesmente ordenar que eu te deixasse passar a noite e eu teria que obedecer. – Dessa forma ele não teria escolha, seria mais fácil.

– Sim! – Robb quase gritou, feliz com a resolução que o outro lhe fornecera e Theon abaixou ainda mais a cabeça a fim de esconder o sorriso que tomou-lhe os lábios só de imaginar o de Robb. – Eu não tinha pensado nisso! – Sua animação era tanta que só lhe faltava bater palmas. – Então eu ordeno, pronto.

– Vá para debaixo das cobertas, então, você ainda está tremendo. – O castanho acenou com a cabeça, indicando-lhe a cama e o sorriso de Robb ficou ainda maior e _ele não sabia como isso era possível._

Robb levantou-se e andou até ele, para agarrar-lhe a mão e Theon deixou-se levar, deitando-se ao lado do ruivo. A cama não era grande o bastante para os dois então Robb se aconchegou contra o peito do Greyjoy, de modo que já não existisse nenhum espaço entre eles. Não demorou muito a adormecer, deixando-se ninar pelo som das batidas do coração do castanho.

Theon fechou os olhos mas não voltou para o mesmo pesadelo. Em vez disso, ele sonhou que o fato deles não serem irmãos não importava, porque Robb abraçava-o forte e era _quente,_ bem diferente daquele frio que ele sentia o tempo todo em Winterfell.


End file.
